The Nightmare of Christmas
by MC Muffin Alliance
Summary: [Collab between Sniper Suzume and CarrotTLM] It's Christmastime! Everyone's invited to the Rockbell's to celebrate, but no one suspected that such a peaceful holiday would become so...chaotic. Angst, Fluff, Humor...Royai, Edwin


**Mary: -hops into the story- Oh em gee! Yeah, some of you may know us...For myself, my pen name on here is Sniper Suzume, and Colie-chan-- -jerks thumb in Colie's sleeping direction- is Carrot the Luv Machine. :D We used to write only Teen Titans fics on this account, but we've been diehard FMA fans for over a year, and have decided to collaborate! YAY COLLABORATION. Yeah, so while Colie's in bed, I'm gonna start this ficcy! YAY.**

**This fic is based on a roleplay I did with my friend Emily/Winry. :D -waves- OMFG, HI! If you're reading this, Win, then I hope you enjoy it:D It's been so long since Colie-chan and I combined forces to work on a fic, like this! -getting goosebumps of joy- XD haha, i'm weird...**

**Uhm...Contact information, I guess, will eventually be posted on our profile, along with other yummy, juicy tidbits. :D**

**Enjoy the first chapter, everyone!**

* * *

**The Nightmare of Christmas**

**by**

**MC Muffin Alliance (Mary and Colie :D) **

**CHAPTER ONE : Yuki ga daikirai yo! (I hate snow!) **

* * *

Roy Mustang hated snow. He hated ANYTHING that was formed from water, that fell in the form of precipitation, to be honest. Rain, snow...Whatever fancy words and nifty forms of the two water formations one may use, it was guaranteed that Roy would hate the outcome. 

Therefore, one might ask why he was trudging along through 6-inch snow heading towards the town of Risembool, if he despised the cultured weather so. The truth was...He didn't know. Okay, so he really did, but he didn't feel like prying into the matter. He had enough on his mind. Arms folded across his chest, and his lips curved downward into a curmudgeonly scowl, he slowly made his way through the abhorred white substance, making his disinterest in the current situation quite apparent to his traveling companions.

"Hurry up, old man! What? You afraid of the snow?!" One of his traveling 'buddies', the young and vivacious Edward Elric, snickered. He himself was way ahead of Roy and the other, Riza Hawkeye, and felt no shame in flaunting his youth and energy to the older pair.

"Oh, who said that?" Roy asked sarcastically. "I couldn't see you through all this god-damned snow! Good riddance, eh Hawkeye?"

"Hm." Lieutenant Hawkeye merely vocalized neutrally, continuing to make her way through the snow without any complaints. She couldn't bear to choose sides between two CHILDREN, and figured it best to set a good example by holding her tongue.

"WHOYOUCALLIN'SOSH---" The rest of Edward's exclaimation was cut off by a pile of snow, having fallen from a branch, landing on top of his golden-blonde head. Squeaking, he immediately began trying to shake the snowflakes out of his hair, causing Roy to begin to laugh wickedly.

"He deserved th--"

Oh boy. He knew that sound. The infamous sound of a gun cocking, from right beside him. Roy gulped, and bit his tongue. He didn't want to prompt Riza to shoot him, anymore than he had before. He laughed nervously. "I mean...Here, Fullmetal. Let me help you..."

"No! You'll only make it worst, you stupid bastard!"

Riza sighed gently, and tucked her gun back into its holster, which was clipped onto her belt. Why hadn't she had seen such a scene playing out, when they had first been invited to this shindig? Why had she been so stupid so as to think that the 3 of them spending Christmas at the Rockbell's would actually be a PEACEFUL occasion?

Trailing behind them quietly was Alphonse, who had been kind enough to volunteer to maintain everyone's luggage during the trip. It seemed even he, the usual voice of reason during such arguements, had given up in trying to calm Edward down. As if it would have made much difference, anyway...

Riza glanced over her shoulder to check on the armor-suited boy, and couldn't help but smile. "Are you doing alright, Alphonse? If it's too heavy a burden, you know that I'm more than willing to help you..."

"Nope, 1rst Lieutenant Hawkeye! I'm fine! Really! I--" He was cut short when his arms gave way beneath the luggage, and the suitcases and bags came tumbling to the ground. Gasping, he was quick to scramble about, checking on each piece to make sure it was unharmed, and began stacking the things once more, about to pick them up when...

"No, Alphonse." Riza placed an arm on his shoulder. "Thank you for being so kind, but really, it's fine." She flashed a rare smile at the boy, and gestured for the others to gravitate towards them, distributing baggage for them to carry. Alphonse was still a bit flustered from the accident, and was also quite apologetic, to which Riza gently soothed.

Maybe walking all the way from the train station WAS a bad idea, in such horrible weather conditions...Mustang surely could've arranged for a ride to pick them up, but...Well, things didn't turn out that way.

A building loomed in the distance, and Riza assumed it to be the Rockbell residence. She hadn't been there in so long, but it was the only house nearby...Ed seemed to brighten at the sight of the home, and instantly gained 10 times more motivation to keep going without collapsing.

Roy, on the other hand, was dripping wet with snow, shivering like a toy-size dog, and was just plain pissed. "Are we there yet," he muttered.

"Soon, sir," Riza offered an easy-going smile, to which he grumbled.

Edward smiled upon hearing the Colonel grunting. He walked along-side the Flame Alchemist, and stared up at him mischeviously. Roy, feeling a set of eyes fall upon him, located the source and glared. "What?"

Ed's grin widened. "You just hate the snow because you're useless in it," he said all-knowingly.

"At least I'm tall enough to walk in it."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' A GUY SO SMALL HE COULD DROWN TO DEATH IN A RAINDROP?!"

"Nii-san, the Colonel didn't say anything like that." Alphonse chirped nervously, hovering around his brother. Ed threw his arms up in defeat and stomped at a quicker pace toward the large yellow house in the distance.

* * *

Winry had been hovering impatiently by the front door, her heart a flutter at the upcoming visit with her dear friends...Well, if you could call Edward and Al friends...Al was like a little brother to her, and Ed...Uhm, the blush she donned at the thought of him was enough of an explanation to suffice. 

First, they seemed to mere specks in the distance, where if she blinked, she would lose sight of them. Then, as time went on, they definitely became more prominent and apparent in the glistening winter sunset. Her heart lept higher in her chest cavity, and she swallowed her happiness. It was them! They really were there! Beaming, she yanked her coat off of its rightful rack and shot out the door, pulling the article on as she raced to meet the 4 figures striding towards her, taking their own sweet time.

Ed froze when he saw her, a blush etching itself across his cheeks. "W-WINRY!" he cried, and darted forth, unable to hold himself back.

"Nii-san!" Al yelped, rushing to catch up with his elder brother. Gosh, would he EVER change?

Riza found it rather sweet how happy Edward and Winry seemed so ecstatic to lay eyes upon each other once again. It was quite apparent to her that the two of them had obvious feelings for one another...Feelings that ran a lot deeper than just a strong friendship. However, her heart felt a blast of cold when she saw Mustang stiffen visibly at her side, face straightening into an emotionless expression.

"Sir..." she began, but when he set his eyes onto hers, she lost track of the words she had lined up so neatly for her to speak. "..." Hawkeye blushed, suddenly flustered. His eyes softened at her speechlessness, and it made her innards twist pleasurably.

"I'm fine," he whispered. That was all she needed to know. Cracking a light smile at him, she nodded.

Winry and Ed collided happily, and nearly knocked each other over. "GAH!" Edward cried. "What're ya trying to do, KILL me!?"

Winry giggled. "If I wanted to do THAT, I have much better methods, Ed." She grinned at him, eyes shining with the unbridled joy it brought her to see him, safe and sound, and nearby again. Sheepishly, he returned the favor.

Al caught up with the two, and was soon yanked into a forceful embrace by the mechanic, as she held the brothers tightly in her grasp. "I'm so glad you guys made it!" she said happily, unable to express how much it meant to her.

"Can't...BREATHE..." Ed grunted.

"Nii-san!" Al squeaked. "Are you alright!?" Winry released the two, still beaming from ear-to-ear.

Ed coughed and gagged for the following moment, but nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine..." He smiled weakly.

"Good!" Winry said. "Because I'm not having you pass out on me! Nope, not on this visit, you won't!"

"Relax, Win...We---" Ed was cut off when Winry set her sights on the Colonel and Lieutenant.

"Miss Hawkeye! Mr. Mustang! You guys made it as well, I see!"

Riza smiled politely. "Yes. Thank you again for inviting us."

Roy nodded silently in agreement. What could he say to the girl whose parents he had slain? He decided to merely keep his cool, and try not to break down. He couldn't do that to Hawkeye.

Winry was still all smiles. "It was no problem, the more the merrier, really!" She turned back to Ed and Al, "Well? Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Ed blinked.

Winry smirked. "The best Christmas you've ever had!" And with that, she skipped back towards the house, humming loudly. Ed and Al exchanged worried glances.

"I hope she hasn't been inhaling too much of that Automail polish..." Ed said.

Al face-faulted.

"Sir, are you sure you're---"

"I'm fine, Hawkeye. I already told you."

**END CHAPTER 1! **

* * *


End file.
